Warm Delicious Cookie Me
by BuffyAnneP3Summers
Summary: Angel and Buffy have a forbidden love. Will Buffy get back with Angel or will something stop them? Buffy realises that she loves Angel and decides to travel to LA to see him when she finds out that Angel has kept secrets from her. This story is based a year after Buffy finishes so in season 5 of Angel. PS-If you know Angel then you should notice Illyria's tomb in Fred's department


**A/N- This is a one off although I have some ideas to continue it one day. I hope you enjoy and Please read and review:) Btw if you have seen the last season of Angel you will notice that I slipped in Illyria's tomb...  
**

Buffy had been lost for months. Not physically lost, just mentally. She had been trying to date again and get a boyfriend but every guy that she had gone out with just wanted her in a physical way. All the guys were just selfish and were only going for her because she looked good and they thought they could get popular by going out with her. Willow had suggested a vision quest to see her hearts true desire and even though Buffy didn't like the idea of using magic for her love life, she was desperate so Willow had given her ingredients for a spell and taught her how to say the spell as it was in Latin. Buffy set out the candles Willow had given her and used a lighter to light them, and then she started burning a magical incense stick that was designed to go with the spell. She said the spell in Latin and she repeated it until she was in the vision.

In front of her stood a cloaked figure that was completely silent, they turned around and walked off. Buffy ran to keep up with the figure as they winded their way around a big building.

"Hey, wait up" Buffy yelled after the figure. The figure walked into a room and sat down next to a fire.

She heard a voice in her head that said "Unmask him if you are truly ready". She reached out but her hands went straight through the figure.

"I guess I'm not ready" Buffy muttered sadly even though she knew she wasn't ready.

"Look into the fire" The voice said in her head. Buffy stared into the flames and she felt drawn to the story they were telling. She felt she had got the message of the story even though she was unaware of it. She again looked at the cloaked figure and went to unmask him. As she took off the cloak She saw dark coloured hair and as he looked up she saw Angel.

"Angel, my heart's desire" Buffy whispered smiling. She loved Angel with all her heart even though sometimes she didn't want to admit it.

Buffy woke up on the floor of her apartment that she had been living at since she had blown up Sunnydale.

"Hey Buffy, I was starting to worry, you've been gone for ages" Willow said helping Buffy off the ground.

"Yeah sorry, the first time I wasn't ready to find out and I had to do this whole thing with staring into a flame" Buffy said casually.

"So, did it work? Who is it?" Willow asked excitedly.

"I should have known all along. My hearts true desire is Angel" Buffy said nervously.

"Oh, so what are you going to do about it?" Willow asked curiously.

"I'm going to go and tell him. Would I be able to borrow your laptop so I can book plane tickets to LA?" Buffy asked.

"Of course" Willow answered getting her laptop out of her bag.

"Thanks Will" Buffy said opening the laptop and starting her search. She bought herself a ticket for the next day. "It's all sorted, I'm leaving tomorrow" Buffy said as she shut the laptop and handed it back to Willow.

"How are you going to tell him?" Willow asked carefully.

"I think I will have to tell him in a way he can understand, so I think I will use the cookie dough analogy" Buffy answered.

"The cookie what?" Willow asked in a tone that told Buffy that she had no idea what she was talking.

"When Angel came to Sunnydale to give me the amulet that Spike wore I told him that I was cookie dough and that when I had finished baking then someone could enjoy warm delicious cookie me" Buffy explained to Willow.

"Oh, that's kind of sweet, except for the fact that Angel's a vampire that could literally eat you but other than that" Willow said.

The next morning the whole group which included Giles, Dawn, Faith, Andrew, Xander, Willow, Kennedy, Robin and Buffy walked to the airport.

"So why are you going to see Angel?" Faith asked curiously.

"Oh, um, I just need to take care of some business" Buffy answered nervously.

"Some naughty business?" Faith asked in a sexual tone.

"Ewww, um, no, just Willow sensed that he was in danger, didn't you Willow?" Buffy asked Willow for support.

"Um, ah, yeah, big danger" Willow said nervously as she hates to lie to her friends.

"Well if it's a big danger do you need me to back you up?" Faith asked.

"No, I'll be fine" Buffy again answered nervously. They all said goodbye as Buffy's flight was called and Buffy disappeared onto the plane. Buffy took her assigned seat and waited for the flight to start before trying to get some sleep.

"I'm sorry Miss, but we have double booked your seat so we are going to have to move you to the spare seat in first class" A female flight attendant said to Buffy.

"Oh okay, but wouldn't the other person want to go to first class?" Buffy asked. A female came over next to the flight attendant.

"I would love to but there is only one spare seat in first class and I am here with family" the female said answering Buffy's question.

"Okay sorry" Buffy said following the flight attendant up to first class. She was directed to a seat next to the aisle. As she sat down she realised that there were people with briefcases in front of her and when she looked at them she got a really bad vibe off them so she decided that she would put her head phones in with nothing playing and then try to hear what they said. There was a girl and a boy in front of her.

"So what are they planning on doing to Angel?" The girl asked the man sitting beside her. The guy next to Buffy was sleeping so she didn't need to worry about him noticing that she was eavesdropping on the conversation between the people in front of her.

"They are trying to get him to turn but if they are unsuccessful then they plan to kill him" The man answered. Buffy didn't end up sleeping the whole way to LA and she listened to the conversation instead. She found out that they worked for a law firm named Wolfram and Hart which she was sure Angel had told her that they were an evil law firm. So it sounded like they had made Angel their project which didn't make Buffy happy at all. The plane landed in the dark so Angel was able to pick her up.

"Buffy, over here" Angel yelled. Buffy noticed that the lawyers from Wolfram and Hart were staring at her suspiciously. She walked over to Angel.

"Hey, how are you?" Buffy asked him.

"I'm good, we better go before the sun rises" Angel said leading her to the car park.

"Where did you get this car? You couldn't afford it could you?" Buffy asked.

"It's a Viper and no I couldn't afford it but surely you didn't come all this way to talk about cars Buffy, so what did you want to talk about?" Angel asked.

"Oh, um, it can wait until we get to your place and something else came up on the plane that takes priority over what I was going to originally talk about but that can wait until we get to your place as well" Buffy answered. They got into the car and drove out of the car park.

"So , how have you been after the last time I saw you when I gave you the amulet?" Angel asked breaking the silence.

"Well I stopped the world from ending which you probably noticed. Spike was killed wearing the amulet but he saved us all in the process, we blew up Sunnydale so now there's just a hole and I've been living in an apartment" Buffy answered casually. "How about you?".

"Um, well there's lots to tell but when we get to my place it should explain most of it" Angel answered nervously.

"Um Angel, why are we driving into Wolfram and Hart?" Buffy asked cautiously.

"I am the boss here now" Angel answered nervously.

"You're the boss of evil incorporated?" Buffy asked a little angry that he had failed to mention this to her.

"Yes, I mean No, it's complicated. We are using Wolfram and Hart's resources to fight for good" Angel answered. It took a while but Angel eventually persuaded Buffy to enter the building. She looked around as she entered and it looked like a normal law firm.

"Are you actually a law firm?" Buffy asked cautiously and aware of her surroundings.

"Yes we are actually" Angel answered. They walked into his office where Gun, Wesley, Fred, Lorne and Harmony sat in the chairs.

"Hi Harmony, and Wesley and other people I don't know" Buffy said surprised.

"Oh sorry, this is Fred, Gun and Lorne. Guys this is Buffy" Angel said introducing Buffy to his friends. Gun was the first to jump up for a handshake.

"So you're the slayer?" Gun asked.

"That would be me" Buffy answered. Lorne jumped behind Fred because he thought that Buffy might try to slay him.

"Don't worry, she doesn't kill demons that fight for the side of good" Angel explained and Lorne relaxed.

"Hi Buffy, you're Willow's friend aren't you?" Fred asked giving her a handshake.

"Yes, Willow is doing some magical research as we speak" Buffy said happily.

"Okay guys I know we had a meeting but can we postpone it because I need to talk to Buffy.

"Yeah, it's cool, I have a case to work on" Gun said saying goodbye and walking out.

"I have something to work on in the lab, but it was nice meeting you Buffy" Fred said smiling.

"Good luck" Lorne said as he put his green hand on Buffy's shoulder.

"What was that about?" Buffy asked as Lorne left the room.

"He can read your emotions and occasionally intentions but I'm surprised because it usually only works when you sing" Angel explained.

"Oh cool, that would be very useful" Buffy said amazed but hoping that he wouldn't give away what she wanted to tell Angel.

"Umm Harmony, would you mind leaving us alone" Angel said slightly annoyed. Harmony showed her sadness and walked out of the room mumbling.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Angel asked as Harmony closed the door.

"Well on the plane there was a mix up with my seat so I got moved to first class and I was sitting behind two lawyers from Wolfram and Hart. The girl asked what they planned to do with you and the man answered with they were trying to turn you and if they were unsuccessful then they planned to kill you" Buffy said with a worried expression.

"I know" Angel replied sadly.

"What do you mean you know?" Buffy asked angrily.

"I have known for a while which is why I accepted this job. I have tried to change it from the inside and pick up some of their plans along the way" Angel answered.

"Why can't you just leave?" Buffy asked.

"They have made my life hell and I had this opportunity so I took it" Angel answered softly. "Would you like a tour?"

"Sure" Buffy answered deciding that she would probably get some more information about the place from the tour. Angel took her to Wesley's department where she saw all the books of prophecies and books in general. They continued to Lorne's department of entertainment which seemed fine until she saw the guest list. Even further to Gun's department of the law and Angel even showed her the white room and last but not least he showed her Fred's department with all the science. She saw a tomb with crystals on it and Fred was examining it.

"What's that?" Buffy asked curiously.

"We will find out after Fred has looked at it but it's best to leave her while she's working" Angel replied. They walked back to his office passing Harmony. Looking at Harmony reminded her of Cordelia.

"So, where's Cordelia?" Buffy asked not knowing whether she wanted to know the answer or not.

"Last year she was put into a magical coma and it's highly likely that she won't wake up" Angel answered sadly looking at the ground.

"Well they said that Faith wouldn't wake up from her coma but that didn't stop her" Buffy said trying to make him feel better.

"Faith had super slayer healing on her side though and Cordelia doesn't" Angel told her.

"Yeah, but Cordelia's tough. Plus she has the whole Higher Power thing on her side" Buffy said still trying to make him feel better.

"Don't you mean the powers that be, and I'm not sure if they really care about her or would do anything for her" Angel said feeling sick in the stomach and a pain in his non-beating heart.

"Well I'm sure she will get better" Buffy said with a comforting smile.

"Thanks Buffy. Would you like a drink?" Angel asked suddenly realising that he had been rude.

"I wouldn't mind a coffee" Buffy answered.

"Harmony, could we please get two coffees?" Angel asked Harmony through the intercom.

"Coming right up boss" Harmony's voice came from the intercom. Harmony walked in with a coffee in each hand.

"Thanks Harmony" Buffy and Angel said together.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Harmony said with a smile to big for her face.

"No thanks Harmony, we're fine" Angel answered.

"Um Angel, There's something I wanted to talk to you about" Buffy said nervously.

"What is it? You're not pregnant are you?" Angel joked.

"Yes, Angel" Buffy answered seriously.

"What? With who? How? I mean I know how but?" Angel said not knowing what to feel.

"Angel, I'm just messing with you" Buffy laughed.

"Okay, good. So what did you want to talk about?" Angel said relieved.

"Um, I want to put it in a way you'll understand. I think I'm finished baking" Buffy said shyly.

"So I can enjoy warm delicious cookie you" Angel said.

"Yeah, that's the reason I came here. Angel, you are my hearts true desire" Buffy said nervously as she walked towards Angel. They kissed with more love than they had ever kissed before, as Angel was tall he was leaning down and Buffy on her toes.

"I love you Buffy" Angel said romantically.

"I love you to Angel" Buffy replied. At this moment they realised that they were destined to be together and that this forbidden love is eternal.


End file.
